twilight_town_people_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warp dust
Warp dust is a hell of a drug. Here's why. STAGE 1: The high All that is needed is a fifth of a line of dust, and you'll be ready to go. You're heart rate will reach a new high, and you'll be ready to take on the world. You'll feel invincible, whether that's good or not, and you'll be so full of energy you wont need to sleep for a week. The crash isn't fun. STAGE 2: The low At 2/5s a line, you'll hit a low. Don't take that the wrong way, youll still feel GREAT, just not full of energy. Your body will go into a coma like state, slumping down, while your mind races a mile a minute. You'll feel better than ever before, as though your whole body was a unified thing, as though you were one with the universe. This crash isn't as bad, but you'll be disappointed in the world for a bit. STAGE 3: THE REAL HIGH 3/5s a line. All the fun. You’ll be moving, both physically and mentally, a million miles a minute. Your mind will face a high unlike any other. You'll be in stage 1 times a thousand. The crash is also like stage 1 times a thousand. But its so worth it. STAGE 4: THE REAL LOW 4/5s of a line, you can figure out how this works. At this point, your mind is actually transported to the Realm of Pleasure (See below). You'll get to enjoy it all, just not physically. The crash is that you really want to go to stage 5. STAGE 5: POOF A whole line of Dust, and youll poof into a puff of purple dust, which, surprisingly, is more Warp Dust! And when you come back? That poof is also Warp Dust! Infinite Warp Dust WOOOOOOO. The only crash is guilt. If you still feel that. THE REALM OF PLEASURE Its a realm of exactly that, pleasure. Here's a taste of what happens. You appear, as though you blinked and were in a new location. The first thing you notice is the deafening sound of a pulsing bass, which seems to come from every direction, at all times. Then you notice the lights, flashing and pulsing to the beat of the endless music, as though the air itself was a rave. As you look around, you notice everything is purple, the mountains, the sky, the air itself. Then you notice the mountains of endless drugs. Seas of alcohol. And hoards of Pleasure Daemons. They stare at you, and in an instant, shift and change their shape, to match that of your greatest and deepest desires. You wish to kill a great monster? A sword and shield form in your hands, as you fight against a dragon which cannot win. Or maybe, you wish only for sex? These Daemons take the appearance of who you want most. Maybe you just miss whoever was special to you. They will become them, and love you the same as you love them. You spends weeks there, and suddenly, you reappear, in a new puff of dust, to find only minutes have passed. But you can tell it was real, by your shredded clothes and sore areas. Don't do drugs. The Emperor says so.